Runaway love
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: Have you every wondered Why the ladies Joined SVU? Well now you can find out. Pretty AU, but I just felt like writing this story immediatley after I heard the song Runaway Love By Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. I do not own anything but my imagination.


_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

Olivia sits on her bed reading a book silently. Reaching the 52nd page, she decides to put down the book, and reaches for her little bunny rabbit she had received from her friend Elliot sitting on her pillow. As she strokes the soft fur of the bunny, she can smell the marijuana coming from the living room. Her mother was high again, and she was certain a man was with her. This meant it was another night she'd have to put up with Michael- her mother's so called 'Boyfriend' who occasionally came into her room, and made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Too Uncomfortable. Usually a beating, and every now and then he'd touch the soft fabric of her shirt. Olivia would just squirm, and usually ball up near her window. Occasionally, she would try to tell her mother, but just like every time, her mother wouldn't believe her. So this time, she had decided to take her pink backpack, pack a couple of shirts, pants, a book, and of course, her bunny, and escaped out the front door as Michael and her Mother started getting drunk in the kitchen, feeling the wet and salty tears fall down her face. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Now little Olivia is only 9 years old  
Shes tryin to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why shes all all alone and they never met her family  
Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin  
Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen  
Bringin home men at different hours of the night  
Startin with laughs--usually endin in a fight  
Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
Tryin to have his way and little Olivia says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Olivia is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

Runaway love

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

As Olivia runs down the street, Casey sits in her bedroom flipping through a school yearbook. She comes across the soft gaze of her late friend, Alex, and circles the photo of her. Writing R.I.P on the photo, she remembers the day perfectly; An Irish gang was coming down the street, and one of the members pulls out a gun. He fires a shot. Alex, who was walking down the street with Casey and her friends Trevor and Abbie, got shot straight in the chest. Needless to say she died quickly and painfully. Now, Casey heard a knock at her door. Lately, her step father, Nicholas Novak had been doing this a lot lately; Beating her. Casey usually got a bruise, and every time she was in the locker room after softball practice, her teacher would ask her where the bruise came from. She made up an excuse like usual. She had always tried to avoid her dad by hiding under her bed, but today, as she closed the yearbook and wiped her wet face, she had decided to lock the door, get a couple of belongings, and jump out the window into the nearest New York street.

_Little Casey is only 10 years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
Its only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil' Alex and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight til the end  
Until one day lil Alex gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Casey's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

Now Melinda was a different story. Her parents didn't abuse her much, but she does get harassed multiple times by a guy named Darin. Darin was sixteen, where as Melinda was eleven. He soon gets her addicted to popping pills, and before she knows it, she falls for Darin. As they were popping in his red low rider, they decide to have sex… without a condom. Melinda soon notices her stomach getting bigger. She was known for having puberty before most of the girls at school, yet she didn't realize or even think about being pregnant. Then as she was walking to the parking lot, she saw Darin with another girl, Danielle. There was no way. And now, it hit her: Darin didn't want the baby. He couldn't be a father. No way she could tell her mother about this. Her mother wasn't supportive, and she didn't support Melinda in Anything.. Not even her dream to become a Medical Examiner. Knowing her mother might kill her, and the baby, Melinda keeps her options open. She has no money, and can't pay for an abortion, plus, she doesn't have the heart to kill anybody or anything. Adoption doesn't even come to her mind, so she decides to do what she can. Run away.

_  
Little Melinda is eleven years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Cause shes havin sex with a boy whos sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love  
So theres no protection hes usin no glove  
Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he aint ready for a kid  
Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Melinda is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say shes about to run away and never come back._

Now, the three sat in a small shelter under grand central station, where there was currently some sort of police search. The girls, and a couple of others, tried to hide in a small nook in the wall until the police left, but unfortunately one police man found them. His name was Donald Cragen.

_Runaway love._

_Runaway Love._

"My name is Melinda Warner, I'm eleven years old, and I'm a runaway because my mom will kill me if she ever finds out I'm pregnant."

_Runaway love. _

_Runaway Love._

"My Name is Casey Novak, I'm ten, and I'm a runaway because my Stepdad beat me."

_Runaway Love._

_Runaway Love._

"My Name is Olivia Benson, I'm nine, and I'm a runaway because my mom's an addict."


End file.
